Teardrop Tattoo
by jasminwilson12
Summary: Bella, a waitress at a local bar, witnesses a gang murder, and becomes next on the contract killer's her best friend in this time realizes how he really feels. Her father, Charlie, is desperately trying to catch the culprit. Will he get him in time? Or will she become just another teardrop tattoo under a gang member's eye?
1. Scene of The Crime

**Hey hey ! This is new review and tell me what you think about it ok i really must know ! Hope you like and sadly i dont own twilight i wish but Stephine does a great job better than i could have ever so its fair! Ok On with the new story!...**

**Bella Pov**

I stepped out of the lobby of my apartment building, fishing for my keys in my purse. I was going to be late for work if I didn't hurry up, I may have been the best waitress in the whole club, with a spotless record, but you mess up once with my boss and you no longer have a job. The only reason I was running late today was because my ex-boyfriend Mike had been bothering me continued to text me and ask if i wanted to go on a date with him!

I was halfway across the lot before I finally found my keys. Pulling them out of my purse, I heard a scuffle, and looked up i found where the commotion was coming from and panicked. Again? But this time it wasn't a fist fight it was WORST!

There were two men near my pickup. One was waving a twelve-inch knife around, while the other was backing away, unknowingly backing up to my car. The one with the knife took a step toward the other man, and with one swift movement he sliced the man in his abdomen. He had backed into my car now, and was pressed against it as if he wished he could disappear.

This was obviously a gang problem, because the man wielding the knife had three teardrop tattoos underneath one of his eyes. A tattoo of a teardrop under an eye signifies a gang kill, so this man had moderate experience. I heard a story on the news about this game they where called to The Teardrop Tattoos. They where known for killing people and after every kill they would add a teardrop to there face. I was used to seeing the marks-I lived one street over from a gang headquarters, so it was a somewhat natural occurrence for me.

I'd just never seen a hitman do his job. And there was a reason for that. I was very squeamish when it came to blood and how could another human do anything this horride to another for any reason!

I began backing away slowly, still watching the pair for any signs that they had noticed me. The victim ducked out of the way when the knife was jabbed towards his head, moving to stand in front of my truck. The hitman followed him. I was almost at the doors to the apartment building. I needed to just stay quiet no matter what happened and i wouldn't get robbed or worst KILLED!

The assassin swung the knife in another swift movement, and the victim that was at the head of my truck , no longer had a head attached to his body. A strangled cry escaped my lips as I saw the head roll on the ground next to the body. _oh no maybe he didn't hear me just walk faster and get inside. Don't look up,dont look up, dont look up , dont look up, dont look up ,DAMN_ I looked at the assassin, and he was staring at me. _Shit,_ I thought, frozen in place.

A black SUV swung around the corner and screeched to a stop next to the hitman, who dumped the body in the backseat as if he didn't see anything wrong with his crime. He looked at me one last time before climbing into the passenger seat, his messy reddish-brown hair ruffled the breeze.

As the car drove off, I shook myself out of the stupor I had briefly been in, and walked shakily to my car. It was really only a dream or a dazed flash or my imagination . That man didn't just kill someone. I looked both ways before walking into the street to get into the driver's side. Luckily, I didn't see any blood on the windows or the hood. So i knew nothing happened and that i imagined it all , i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in . Until i saw the small pool of it on the ground next to my tires and there where a few splashed on my truck oh no was the world just caving in on me because it feels like it. I didn't do very well with blood, and being passed out in the middle of the road wasn't a very good idea at the moment. So i got in my rusted up truck and in a frazzle lock the doors and make my way out of the parking lot.

I drove to work, trying to forget what I had just witnessed. Remembering wasn't an option. I pulled into one of the few employee parking spots at the bar and nightclub that I worked at,and glanced up at the sign that read Tanya's Tavern in neon green and pink lights. It looked like Christmas but those where tanya's favorite colors. I glad that I had driven faster than normal-which would be just above legal-to get here on time. I was actually early, considering I couldn't see any of the regulars' cars here yet. Most came in just as my shift started. Thank the gods for that one Tanya would kill!

I walked inside, greeting the afternoon-shift workers who were serving their last drinks to their customers. I waved at Alice, one of my coworkers who always got here at least half an hour early, and walked over to where she was went to Forks Highschool together and happened to lose touch and then we ended up working at the same job as me it was...weird at first. She really still looked like she was 18. I looked only a year older than her which i was.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "You look kinda pale,"

Of course, she had to bring up exactly what I was trying to forget. "No, I'm fine. It's probably just the lights." I replied, wincing at my lame excuse. Alice knew me better than that. That, and I couldn't lie to save my life. She always told me to leave the acting to the professionals.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me, but let it go thankfully. "So, you're here earlier than usual." When it came to her you really couldn't pass anything by her.

I was about to say something, but Tanya called my name. Grateful for the interruption, I walked quickly across the dance floor to the door to Tanya's tiny office. Letting myself in through the open door, I stood in front of her desk, waiting. " Hey Tanya you wanted to see meh."

" Yes! Wow you look really pale are you ok!"

"Yeah im fine what is it that you had wanted earlier" I knew she would ask me again if i was ok and prying she would just let me go and tell me what she wanted.

"I received a complaint from one of my customers yesterday, Bella. And they said _you_ served them. Care to explain?" she said, not looking up from her was trying to be serious and i knew well if she looked at me she would die with laughter.

Nobody ever complained. Even if their server was a bitch to them, they were always too drunk to notice. The only thing I could remember from yesterday that could possibly lead to a complaint was when I had spilled a drink. The man that I had covered in beer had assured me it was fine, but I had still bought him a drink as compensation. He wouldn't have filed a complaint. But when i tried to walk away he said that the only thing to get his mind off of the mess was a sweet kiss from me! I nicely declined and continued to work.

The rest of the night had been uneventful, all the other than who where particularly to drunk.

"What did they complain about?" I asked, perplexed.

"They were vague , but told me you refused a kiss. Bella you know if men or women come on to you or anyone else and yo dont like it come to me and we can deal with it next time please come to me . Don't let it happen again." she answered, sliding her eyes up to look at me, her golden curls hanging around her face. She let out a giggle failing terribly at trying to be stern but she did mean what she said and i knew that.

"Sure," I said, backing out of her office. I turned around to walk over to the bar, since my shift was starting soon, but walked straight into a wall. I felt hands wrap themselves around my arms to steady me, and I looked up, only to see Mike. I pushed away from him and started towards the bar, and he grabbed my arm.I tried to rip it out of his grasp, but he held on. "Go away, Mike. We're _over_. How many times do I have to tell you?" This man couldn't take a hint and i could tell he was drunk he could use a mint as well. His breath wreaked of vodka and it was giving me a headache.

"But babe," he pleaded. I hated it when he called me babe.I was certainly not his babe. And anyways he was distracting me Edward was to be here very soon as he was every morning he would come and talk to me before my shift started. and not this was giving me less time with my best friend! Ive had it with mike he is so clingy.

Sighing, I snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you, for you to get it through your thick skull, Mike? We are _done_. And get out of here you are drunk i dont need this right now cant you tell im very busy"I had finally broken up with Mike a few months ago, after almost a year of his constant pestering. He stuck to me like white on rice, much to my frustration. Possibly the most clingy person ever, he was still following me after a week of being moved to the ex-boyfriend position. He just didnt understand i meant no and now my time with Edward was gone thanks to him ! My arm was free all of ten seconds and then both of my arms where pined behind me and Mike was going to kiss me . Ewwww i cant stand it I shook my head away but he pushed me against the counter i had no where to run or go and his lips where centimeters apart and here cam me having to disinfect my mouth later.

I was waiting for it to be over and the kiss to just happen me still not stopping the shaking of my head. When my hands where free and i smelled clean air. mike was pulled away from me instantaneously "Piss off, Newton." was all i heard and when i looked up i saw my shining knight and shining armour. He had wonderful topaz eyes! My best friends Edward.

He watched me for a moment, before turning around and practically jogging out of the bar. "It's always nice to have a friend who scares the hell out of my ex," I said, turning to face them.

"No problem. I just don't understand why he doesn't give up already. You are _way_ out of his league." Rose said, looking at her nails.

I sighed. "If they found him in a ditch on the side if the road, I wouldn't be too disappointed." added the velvet voice ... Edward Cullen

Edward, Alice and Rosalie where standing there and talking we had already go threw the "are you ok's?" They where like my family Edward was there family Alice and Rosalie where Edward two sisters . Alice was dating Jasper and Rose was dating Emmett . They where all adopted and they all are family. Tanya is there cousin her family owns the club . The Cullen's and the Denali's are cousin families they all have topaz eyes. They all where very stunning.

I walked over to the bar with Alice and Rosalie following me, and we stood around to wait for some customers. The minuscule group of people who came here in the afternoon were leaving, and pretty soon the night crowd would start flowing in. Edward had left and kissed my forehead. We have been told before we where a great couple but it hasn't go anywhere but friends and im glad for that!Edward could never see me in that was EVER! He was always very protective of me and didn't was anyone near me that was the opposite sex that was like mike. A pest!

I walked over to a switch on the wall, flicking on the strobe lights just as the DJ walked in, as if on cue. He took his place, and I stood near the marble counter as a steady stream of regulars and already-half-drunks walked through the doors. Soon, I was rushing back and forth between tables and the bar, bringing people their drinks and occasionally stopping to chat with one of my regular customers. Everyone requested me especially the guys i would go home with so many different guy numbers young and old i even have a couple girls numbers as well. I have know clue but my and Edward over the weekend call every number and tell them that im not interspersed and sorry but we can be friends it is like a hobby or a game for us! I m so not ready for another relationship with any guy who is so clingy or that is going to hit or get violent if they drink. Most of the guys who can in here did after on to many.

When I had first come to work here, I would always have a headache by the end of the night. By now, I was used to the loud music, the flashing lights, and the stifling heat created by hundreds of bodies. I was bringing one final drink to a table when I saw him._ hell karma is such a bitch why me !_He was watching me from across the bar, leaning against the wall, staring. I stood in shock for a moment before continuing to the table, throwing nervous glances his way every few seconds. The assassin continued to watch me as I finished working for the night, and I resorted to walking out with Alice and Rosalie. I had to be really safe i knew he knew . I was really sure if i was in danger of he could of just been having a drink. No he was after on thing and that was me!

We walked out the door and to the employee parking, where we each separated. I climbed into my rusty old pickup, Rosalie into her glossy red BMW, and Alice into her Porsche. I searched the shadows for any telltale signs that he was there, and not finding any, I followed Alice and Rose out of the all had apartments in the same neighborhood, although mine was the closest to gang territory, a fact I was not currently proud of. Rosalie turned into her apartment building's lot first, then Alice a few minutes later. I parked and practically ran into the building. Entering my apartment, I collapsed onto my bed.I locked the door so fast and i went straight to the kitchen for a knife and search the whole apartment. Nothing or no one was there i was so paranoid. All i neede to do was recap today's events on why he could have been watching me. I laid there, once again trying to erase the event that had taken place that afternoon from my memory. There was a reason I had never witnessed a gang murder. Witnesses always mysteriously disappeared, or were killed in a freak accident.

And I was a witness.

The sound of the front door creaking open woke me, and I was still for a moment, hoping that it wasn't the assassin gang member breathing in the other room, before I heard a voice call out. "Bella?"

"Edward!" I yelled, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I'm in here!"

He pushed the door to my bedroom open, where I was now sitting up on my had been the first time he had used the key that I had given him for my apartment. He was the only other person beside me that could get into my apartment. He turned to me, and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening. "Bella, do you have something to say to me?" I wasn't going to just tell him.I couldn't he would worry and make me move in with him and overreact and tell me how he wasn't when it came to his best friends safety."Uh...no? I mean, I don't think..." I stammered, confused as to why I would have anything to tell him, and why he seemed to be looking past me.

It suddenly dawned on me that he must have been staring at my hair, which was messy, but didn't look messy enough to be the bedhead it really was. "Only if sleeping with my bed counts." I said, looked confused. He knew i wasn't saying something he knew me all that well his whole family did."Edward, this is bedhead for me. Other than waking up looking _incredibly_ sexy," I said sarcastically, "I wake up looking like I just had slept in a hole with a bird that nested in my hair."He suddenly smiled lopsidedly, like he just got the joke. "But you _do_ look incredibly sexy," he claimed, walking up to hug me. He was sometimes so sweet and other times so sexy. But he was my best friend and he was only being nice to me. Edward seemed didn't let if go like i had hopped he would!

"Bella, are you okay?"

I should have known he would see right through me. I had decided not to tell anybody about what I saw, but I still had to watch my back, so I was edgy.I put on my brightest smile, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine! Actually, I was just about to go...shopping! With Alice!" Okay, maybe he knew I would never willingly go on a shopping trip with Alice-or at all-but I couldn't lie at all. Which might actually be an important skill frowned. "What's bugging you bella i know you to well really shopping is one thing but with Alice that is like hell on earth please tell me the truth?"

" Eddie why did you come and visit me?" I desperately tried to change the subject of what i saw earlier and it worked he knew that so he stopped pushing me."I came by to make sure you were okay. There was a gang killing yesterday in front of the building, and I knew you would be leaving for work around the time it happened." "No, I left early yesterday." I said, relieved when my lie came out smoothly. "I was early enough that Tanya had time to talk to me about a customer."

He was about to say something when his phone went off. He glanced at thetext, swore, and stood to leave. He gave me a goodbye kiss before turning towards the door. Walking out of the bedroom, he threw one more glance in my direction. I heard him close the front door, and then lock it.

It was 9 in the morning, so I had all day, since I didn't leave for work until seven. With nothing to do, I decided to call Alice and Rose and see if they wanted to go out-I could never stand being bored, and since my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was currently loaned out to my neighbor Angela, and I had read every other book in my house a few hundred times, I had nothing to do.I called Alice first, who said she had been just about to call me, and she would love to do something today. She called Rose and then called me back, saying we were all going jogging at the park-something that used to be a tradition of ours, but we hadn't done it in a all met there, my truck contrasting greatly with their fancy cars. They had better cars, better clothes, and more money than me because their parents were all rich from stock market profit and franchising. They always tried to buy me new things but i didn't let them always!

There was a lake in the middle of the park, with a dock that small fishing boats landed at, and in the summer, people would dive into the lake from the end of it. Benches were spread throughout the grass, most with grills next to them. There was a hot dog vendor standing near the lake, with a few teenagers standing near , Rosalie, and I started our jog around the lake-we would go around twice, and the last one to "our" bench had to buy the other two hot dogs. I had always been the fastest for some reason, and I easily beat them every through my second lap around, I spotted him. He was sitting at our bench, eating a hot dog and looking like any other man at the park. But I knew better. He was watching me, and sending a message: he could find me, no matter where I was, and he could strike at any and Rose both passed me at the same time, sprinting for the bench, and I jogged slowly to them when they tied. I would have to buy, but I didn't care. I was in danger just by being in his line of sight. Even when I couldn't see him, he could probably see me. And he knew what building I lived in, if not which apartment. He had probably watched me sleep last watched me walk by, winking at me when I passed by, a little too close for comfort. Maybe he wouldn't kill me or was he trying to tell me to stay silent i wanted to tell him i wouldn't say anything and just i was thinking about him ...

"Bella come let us _chat _for a minute as we walk shall we?"

It was more a request than a question i knew it was him and his voice was harsh and had a slight English accent to it. He could have been a model without the tattoos but it was only under his eye. He had the same hair and eyes as Edwards. His tattoos looked very fresh had he killed all that many people that soon.I followed him very cautiously.

"Bella dont be afraid of me i only want to talk."

How could a walk in the park turn into something so dangerous?

* * *

**Hey everyone this is a giant shout out to someone who really is to thank for this story. Thank you for letting me have the right to finish this story Lindalookgotwilightlove She is really great. She has great stories and i recommended going to her profile and reading her stories Temporary Residence is a great one . Thank you and i hope you like how i flipped this story and i hope all of you guys like it . This is the new story and im still coming up with the one about Bella going the vacation it just needs time. Ok well by hope you like reviews / cookies . Or even Pm i can give you hints and or clues even answers to any question!**

**I Sadly don't own twilight or any of its characters only my twist and turn and Lindalookgotwilightlove **

**owns the them for this if you look at her version and mine they are different i have made changes to them hope you like!'**

**LoVe YoU GuYZzZzZZzZZ!**

**Ps : What do you guys think review and tell me!**


	2. Authors Note !

**So Guys how is the story so far I really hope you like it . But I really don't know if ill finish it . Im not saying im stopping but I just have to think . I need to know if the story is good so far . Is it? Review and tell me!**


	3. The Talk

**Bella Pov**

I knew exactly who this guy was he just walked and told me about how my dad didnt play the gang off for my early college classes an so they put a bomb under my car. A BOMB i was supposed to be dead right now in the ground and im talking to my savior wow today couldn't get any worst could it?

"Hey _darling _dont worry ok ill be watching out for you and your friends you will be safe because no one can ever hurt me or you or anyone that you know ok?"

When he said darling i knew who it was , Riley Beris he was the one who i used to tak to in high school with Angela in the library sometimes until one night he was on his was to a hair cut appointment and never cam back. It was at night so everyone thought he got ran over and his body washed away.I knew him a bit better than that he had ok sight so something was up but when i went to investigate a bit i was told to keep my nose out of it and leave it be before i found out some things i would rather not know. Me and Riley where really like brother and sister we almost looked identical it was weird , we both loved the same things classical music and Withering Heights and we are both loving to children you could have called us family we where almost inseparable but then as soon as we started to get closer he vanished . He always had a scar on his neck it looked like a heart i used to tell him he was only love a walking talking heart he cared for everyone and anyone and his scar was the proof . That was our joke. He used to call me darling all the time i was hid 'Darling Bella'. And when i glanced at his neck it was right there i knew it! I had to tell him but how then i had the idea...

"I know you would never hurt me you love me too much right ... Riley?" I knew i had him so this would be easy as i said his name he got rigid and it felt like he would disappear then the silence was too much for the both of us and he decide to break it!

"Bella how did you know it was me?"

"Well one if i was tricking you i know the real answer now that you have confirmed it for me but it was your heart on you neck remember our little joke before? And hey what ever happened to you you went to get your hair cut and never came back? And from what i can see you never made it inside did you?" It was a joke it was really only about two years ago at the time i was about seventeen years old . Then i realized Riley killed someone for me and my family and friends i felt a shiver fun to my spine. There was something different about him it was as if he looked so...gorgeous . And he had wonderful coordination. As for me i was mu same clumsy self.

"Well i has been two years since i was gone and i remember the joke everyday when i seem you scar i remember you. I have been... around ."There was something i was missing and i didn't know what is twas but i would rind out soon enough. Well i have to go visit charlie i can tell him i found Riley he will be glad i can bring him with me , maybe he would like to go to my place for some coffee ...

"Hey Riley do you want some coffee i can introduce you to Rose and Alice again since you wheren't acquainted that well before."

"I dot drink coffee sorry Bella it taste very gross. Oh and Actually you cant tell anyone that it is me and never i mean never tell father!" What did he mean by father did he mean charlie well why didn't he say charlie . He was always looked at as a son by charlie . One time i thought he was going to ask me out and charlie said that would be disgusting and the he said because no one deserved me and i... WAIT a minute i get it the same things the uncoordinated , the books we like the same exact things and we almost look the same and walk and talk the same . OMG Riley is my brother how could it be it makes to completion for me when the cop told me to keep my nose out of his dissperence because ill find out somethings i wont want to know this had to be one but he did say things like more than one what could the others be ? Riley must have seen when the light bulb went off in my head because he just looked at me and shook his head up in down as to say yes im your brother Bella. He couldnt be my brother it just wasn't possible. NO...

" WHY DID"T YOU TELL ME WE WHERE RELATED?" I was angry i was left in the dark by this small fact .

"Bella please calm down you know i would have told you but then the vampire told me not to and she said she would kill you... and then charlie... You... I couldn't and even if i did... Wait ..."

"Vampire ?... RILEY BERIS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON YOU HAVE TO EXPLAINE A LOT TO ME!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere more...private people are staring."

"FINE !" Why did he say vampire and she wanted to kill me and my father and wait was he...NO... that explained a lot for me he was no longer a klutz like me he looked like me but didn't he walked like me without stumbling and he didnt want to drink_ coffee _. Well he dissapered and never came the probability hat he could stand the smell of blood was very low. And he never called. Why know was he back . Well im happy and upset. And i thought this day couldn't get worst but the more my mind puts the pieces together the more i wish i just listened to that the piece of one puzzle go into place while the other falls apart .

Who knew my day would end or just get started with this?! It only could and would get worst!

* * *

**Review and Read On!**


	4. ANSWERS?

**Bellas Pov**

" Riley just tell me straight out what happend to you and am i eve safe?"

" Bella you are perfectly safe. And the night i went to get my hair cut a woman was following me and at first i didn't care until she just kept looking at me like was a meal. The last time i looked back i realized she was gone! So i thought she was just an imagination. I was so close to the shop and then she started to circle around me but at un-humane speeds and all i felt was the air around me and then i felt the fire overwhelm me i fell to the ground and started thrashing in pain i begged for her to make it go away. She came into view and said sweetie look at me i will love and care for you but i am lonely and you are lonely yes you have your best friend Bel-la but you can LOVE me and you can Love me forever, all you have to do is give up every HUMAN you have ever know. Not that bad they eventually die so you will get over it . Ill see you in three days sweets. Then i saw darkness but i still felt the pain and it was everywhere , i felt her fangs inside my ankles and wrists and the fire was so hot ad painful. Three days later i woke up and called for you thinking it was very horrible dream but only _she _was there and told me what i was she made me kill a deer and that how we live. She has fire red hair and a slim body , she wears earthy tones of colors , greens, blues, purples, browns , and oranges,. She is evil and still very nice . If you ever met her you should be carful , just because we live on only animals doesn't me she doesn't stray from the right path. I needed to fine you and i needed to do it fast she told me i could live among humans eventually but i was determined to keep you safe after what you helped me with years ago. So little by little i would be around humans and i would try a little longer ever time until the smell of there blood didn't bother me as much. So she explained to me how her brother was stressing this swan guy for money and he was planing to teach him a lesson by killing his daughter . Sparks flew in my mind and i knew it was you and she told me to join the gang. They tried to beat me in but hurt themselves so that only lasted 5 minutes. So i had to kill that guy he had a bomb under your car i tried to tell him i would do it and they i would have to relocate you so they thought you where dead. But he figured my plan and tried to kill me and realized what i was. So i had to do what i had to and im here to keep you safe Bella ... you are my only sister and i love you so will you let me keep you safe." He finished i was not that shocking and i didn't react like he thought i would . That last part really wasn't a question more like a forced request.

"Yes... but you have to meet Edward,Alice,Rosalie,Jasper,Esme and Charl-"

"Who are they?"  
"They are my vampires Edward is my boyfriend and the rest are like my family "

"So you have met my kind before?" He seemed rather frantic

"Yes she has. and who are you might i add?" There was a voice smooth as velvet and i knew who it was ... Edward!

" first i should be asking you the same question and i am Riley ... Bella's...friend!"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Riley i am Edward and this is Alice and Rosalie we don't need you to protect bella we have that part covered very well!And i will have to say you are more than a friend to her ...Yes?"

"Well i am her blood ... well not that i have blood. but i am her brother and who are you to her?"

"Well i am her ...boyfriend" Well this here was getting better and this day couldn't get any worst i have found out things i couldn't imagine and now vampires are trying to protect me. This day couldn't possibly get any worst

"Well know that we are well acquainted can we all go and talk somewhere...more private!" Alice squealed then she vanished into one of her many visions as if she wasn't there and in seconds all the vampires had me surrounded and were telling me not to worry . I have no clue what is going on and then i heard her!

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll isn't i nice that miss Isabella Marie Swan is cozy with everyone and has a group protecting her." It wasn't a question and by the way she was this could be the lovely , nice , perfect...VICTORIA!

"Who are you might i a-" I was cut of by the growls erupting from Edward, Riley , Alice , and Rosalie then they all spoke at once and it nearly scared me to death at how crude and venomous there word where to Victoria. As if she had done something wrong and then i remembered Edward and Alices gifts the mind reading and future seeing.

"STAY AWAY FROM BELLA!" they said in unison

Then everything went black and when i woke up i was in a dark musty room there was not a thing but a old cot and dresser. There where no sheets on the bed and there was a tiny window and a little stool there was a dirty silver prison like toilet in the corner. Where was i ? Where is Riley and the others? and most importantly where is Victoria?

* * *

**Any guesse where bella is? Sorry for the way to short update! But i knew yo needed something so next willl be longer  
**


End file.
